


To Scroll Through The Pages

by thatsnotmyname32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Dimension Travel, F/M, Other tags added eventually, Summons, Time Travel, also decided on Hokage Kakashi, but who dies?, ends???, if i feel like it, like sex, starts KakaSaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: After a very weird trip through time and dimensions, Kakashi and Sakura find themselves stuck in a reality a lot like their own, but so very different. Can they get home? What would be the cost? And will a certain hot, blond Hokage come between them? KakaSaku, minor MinaSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato (minor)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	To Scroll Through The Pages

"What're you working on?"

Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts, and Kakashi paused briefly as she came up and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. He leaned his head back into her, looking up at her to see her peering interestedly down at the scroll before him.

"It's a jutsu that combines time travel and dimension travel," he told her.

"Huh," she mused as she stared down at the formulas. "That sounds… ridiculous. You're not expecting it to actually _work_ , are you?"

"Probably not," Kakashi admitted as he now laid his head against the side of her breasts as she continued to lean over his shoulder.

"Definitely not, if you're insistent on using the kanji for 'alter'," Sakura remarked as he then turned his face to nuzzle her breast, though she ignored him.

Kakashi sighed and returned his attention to the scroll. "What do you think I should use instead?" he asked.

Sakura shoved his arm aside and, to his utter delight, sat on his lap to examine his scroll. "Maybe 'return'?" she suggested. "Or something like that?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi wrapped his arms about her, his right hand reaching out to grasp his ink brush, and he wrote her suggestion.

For the next twenty minutes they worked on the scroll, all the while he was delightfully aware of how her pert butt would brush against him every now and then whenever she shifted. His left hand lay on her thigh, running gently along her skin every now and then, getting daringly closer and closer to the inside of her thighs each time. Sakura would swat him away, though Kakashi knew she wasn't too serious about shooing his wandering hand.

"Do you think it'll work now?" he asked her once they were done.

Sakura looked it over thoughtfully, then shook her head. "Too many variables," she said. "There's nothing tying it to _here_ , for one thing. If by some miracle it worked, that alone would ensure we'd never get back home."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, then sighed. "You're probably right," he admitted, pushing the scroll away and pulling her to him.

Sakura moved so that she was properly straddling him, even as he reached up to pull her in for a kiss. His mask was already down, since they were home, making tangling their tongues that much easier and quicker. She ground down on him, and he bucked his hips up, even as his hands slipped under her shirt and up along her back. Sakura mewled into his mouth as they continued to kiss.

They were so wrapped up in one another, that they didn't even notice the scroll start to fluctuate with chakra. A blue/ green glow enveloped it, and when they finally noticed, it was too late. The scroll exploded into a light so bright they had to close their eyes, and when the light faded, all that remained of their presence was a toppled inkwell, and a dripping ink brush.

OoOoO

They fell to the ground with loud 'oomphs', landing in a heap of tangled limbs. Arms were there suddenly, grabbing at them, pulling them apart, and restraining them. Sakura fought, channelling chakra and lashing out, feeling satisfied at hearing the cracking of bones and grunts of pain. Kakashi also lashed out, taking down two of their attackers before he even got his bearings straight.

Once they had their bearings, they looked around to see that their attackers wore ANBU masks, the sort ROOT used to use. The ANBU moved to attack them again, and Sakura and Kakashi moved in unison to take them out. They didn't hesitate, as their attackers weren't holding back either. That kunai would have _killed_ Sakura if she hadn't dodged it. With the two of them fighting side by side, it wasn't long before all the ANBU before them were down.

A set of double doors opened, and more ANBU emerged. They took them on as well. There were more than had been in there with them, but they were dispatched easily enough. If they truly were ROOT, then that would explain the lack of creativity in their attacks. To a shinobi of Konoha, their attacks were predictable, and therefore easily subdued.

Finally, once the last of them fell, there was silence. Sakura took a deep breath, casting her eyes around to see where they were. This place… didn't look familiar.

"What the heck happened?" she asked, turning to Kakashi, who was relieving some of the ANBU of their weapons. "Where the _hell_ are we?"

Kakashi shrugged, then went over to the centre of the room, where they'd appeared. "My scroll is here," he said. "As well as another one that looks way more detailed than mine… Huh, what do you know, the kanji on the yang chakra _was_ wrong."

Sakura glared at him, then snatched the scroll from his grasp. "This looks like someone took your formula, studied it for _years_ , and improved on it tenfold," she said, then waved the scroll at him. "This one worked, so why are we here, instead of whoever it was who cast this, in our world?"

"A very good question," came a terribly familiar (even if they hadn't heard it in _years_ ) voice, and they turned to see _Danzou_ , of all people, hobbling into the room.

Sakura and Kakashi moved into a ready stance, only for the shady old counsellor to hold up his hand to forestall any attack on him. "There is no point in fighting," he said. "There is no way in or out for the uninitiated, neither of you are fit for that criteria. You would do well to hand yourselves over to me for interrogation. I _will_ find out what went wrong with my calculations, and I _will_ escape this pitiful excuse of a world!"

Sakura and Kakashi spared one another a glance, which was enough for them to communicate that even if they really couldn't get out of that place alive, there was no way in _hell_ they were submitting themselves to this guy.

"Sorry, but there's just no way," Sakura said. "You're obviously a creep in any world, and we'd be more than happy to dispose of you, just as the version of you in our world was disposed. Kakashi, remember how this worm died the first time around?"

"Oh, I remember very well," Kakashi said, recalling the report he'd made Sasuke write up once the whole Fourth War shebang was over and done with. "Shall we, my dear?"

"We shall indeed," Sakura said.

What followed was a gruesome fight… if you were Danzou. The man was nowhere in their league, it was laughable. And what was more, he didn't even seem to have any stolen sharingan, or the Shodaime's cells. A sure sign that this wasn't their world, if they'd had any doubts before.

Once Danzou's corpse was a smouldering mess before them, Sakura went straight to Kakashi to check for injuries. When she'd healed him, and then herself, she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He returned it eagerly, but neither of them were going to dwell on it, considering that they were in an unknown world, with who knew what going on around them.

"You know," Sakura said as she pulled back from the kiss, "I think we should probably figure out a way out of here. Maybe Danzou wasn't lying in that there's no way out, but we can check, right?"

"Right," Kakashi agreed as he went to retrieve the two scrolls. "Best we keep a hold of these, just in case."

They made their way through the corridors, finding no signs of life. At least, not until they came across a room full of ROOT children. Sakura's heart broke as one of them stood in a defensive posture and demanded in a shaky, high pitched voice, "Who are you?"

"…I'm Sakura," she told him, doing her best to look as non-threatening as possible. "This is Kakashi. We were brought here against our will and attacked. Do you know the way out?"

"Where is Danzou-sama?" a little girl asked.

Sakura tried to think of a way to diplomatically tell them what happened, but then Kakashi bluntly stated, "He's dead."

Internally groaning, Sakura kept her attention on the children, ready just in case they attacked (though she _really_ didn't want to fight little kids), but all that happened was that all seventeen (she'd counted) of them suddenly drooped in despair. "What are we going to do now?" one of them asked.

"You could come with us," Sakura said. "But… we need to find the way out of here. Do you know where that is?"

The children exchanged glances, and Sakura saw them use a finger code that she vaguely recalled from going through the files on Danzou's operation shortly before the Fourth war. Something about 'Danzou,' 'father', 'abandoned', and some other things she couldn't quite make out. But she figured that Danzou might have told them their families didn't want them, to make it that less likely that they'd turn on him before he put his seal on them.

"We'll lead you out," the boy who'd spoken first said. "But we want you to help us find our families. We… we don't know what happened… _Why_ …"

Sakura nodded. "We'll help," she agreed, then glanced at Kakashi. "Won't we?"

"Of course we will," he agreed. "Come on then, gather anything you want to take with you, then we'll get out of here."

It didn't take long for the kids to be ready, obviously Danzou had already started 'training' them. The kids led them through the corridors, then to a door that one of them swore black and blue they'd heard one of the older recruits mention was the way out.

"Blue corridor, junction twelve, hatch seven," the boy said, pointing to the sign above the door.

Kakashi moved forward to examine the door, and discovered that it was heavily warded. "Alright, so there's a lot of seal work on here," he said. "It could take a while to get through them."

Even as he finished saying that, the door started to swing open. "Or maybe it won't," he said, then he and Sakura were on the defensive.

The sight that greeted them on the other side of the door was one he knew well, one that Sakura knew only briefly from the Fourth Shinobi war. A man with blue eyes and blond hair and wearing a white haori, and flanked on either side by several ANBU, legit ones this time. Both knew immediately who it was, though it was Kakashi who voiced it.

"Sensei?"


End file.
